


Miss Asmodeus' Sex Ed Class

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Classroom Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Pubic Hair, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Bored of watching the winds blow in Hell, Asmodeus heads to the Moorcock School for Boys on Earth. She takes over a class as their new teacher, and instructs them in how to have fun with a woman. Just another day for the Demon Lord of Lust.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Seven Mortal Sins)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File II





	Miss Asmodeus' Sex Ed Class

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Asmodeus is bored of hell so she goes to the human world and poses as a teacher in an all boys school, where the majority of the students haven’t seen a woman outside of their own families. And after a bit of teasing them with her open braless cleavage and panty shots, and a little bit of her demon lord powers, drives the students into a lustful frenzy over the demon lord.

The Moorcock School for Boys was one of the most prestigious all-boys’ schools in the world. The boys were expected to be titans of industry and political leaders in the future. There were no girls’ schools nearby. Most of the student body had rarely seen girls outside their families, as the school started from primary and went all the way up to students who were expected to go to university. While they were familiar with lewd pictures of women from magazines and the like, the chances of meeting a real one were about as rare as finding a unicorn.

So there were rumors going around about the new teacher, Ash Medal. The headmaster said that she had come from Luxuria Circle, an out of the way place that was known for having very windy weather. Miss Ash had been assigned a group in the lowest grade level. If she got them younger, they might have a chance to use what she was going to teach them before they graduated. With the approval of everybody, she walked the halls in a way that was unbecoming of a teacher.

She wasn’t wearing a bra, making the deep valley of her cleavage and the stiffness of her pink nipples all the more obvious. While she was wearing panties, they were skimpy, almost vanishing into her ass, giving the boys a good look at her rump when she walked past. Miss Ash could sense their lust rising, their inner desires giving them the hard boner that only an innocent young lad can achieve. Her class hadn’t even started yet, and everything was going according to plan.

This is because Ash Medal was actually Asmodeus, the Demon Lord of Lust from Hell itself. Sitting in on demonic meetings in Cocytus and watching Cleopatra be blown about in her windstorms was starting to bore her. She needed to return to the surface to make people indulge in lustful behavior, and get herself a hot, sticky load of spunk. While she could visit a brothel, that was too easy. Getting boys who had barely interacted with women to fall for her charms was much more fun.

“Not that I mind a little man-to-man action,” thought Asmodeus, “But only so many of the lads here will be satisfied with circle jerks and sucking each others’ cocks. They need a woman’s touch to show them how to use their bodies correctly.”

She made her way into the class she would be teaching. Using some demonic spells, she had hid her tail and horns, for the time being. She sat on her desk in front of the class, after writing out her name on the board. Just below her name, she had drawn a lewd symbol in the shape of a vagina. It was an important part of her lesson. The boys sat still at their desks, not moving, but furtively whispering among themselves, wondering who the new teacher was.

“Less than ten of them are hard,” said Asmodeus. “I need to pick up my game.” She spoke aloud. “Good morning, class. I’m Miss Ash, and I’ll be your teacher. Now, whatever lessons were being taught here, they can be safely ignored. Today, we’re going to be learning about reproduction. I’m sure you know that it requires a man and a woman to be successful. Can you tell me what about human reproduction makes it unique?”

She stretched her shirt, exposing the edge of her nipple to the class. If one of the boys got it right, she’d show them the whole thing. While Asmodeus liked wearing pasties in public, this was a sealed-off classroom. Even the windows had been covered by the blinds. She could expose herself and avoid the eyes of the school staff. She looked around the class, and saw one boy who was still limp, his cock somehow not budging.

“Humans are the only animals that... that... breasts... that have fully developed breasts their whole lives,” said the boy.

“Very good,” said Asmodeus, pulling aside her top to expose her nipple for a brief moment, tucking it back in when she saw the boy who had answered her question was rock hard. “This is Miss Ash’s breast. It’s big and soft, sticky with sweat and my own saliva. I love to hold a boy’s hard cock between my breasts, watching it throb and grow until it spurts all over my skin.”

She whispered those words, making several more students hard. The more she got them aroused, the more she felt the semen in their balls begin to move about excitedly, eager to go into her warm, hairy snatch. She wanted to push these boys to the very limit before letting them enjoy themselves with her demonic body. She lifted her skirt, spreading her legs to expose her red, lacy panties that just barely hid her pubic hair. They were already wet, making the outline of her pussy clearly visible.

“This is a girl’s pussy,” said Miss Ash. “Much like your dicks, girls can get turned on and cum. But unlike you, they can do it many times in a row. However, if you stick your dick in there and fill it with your seed, a girl will feel good. So good she gets pregnant. Miss Ash has a friend who’s given birth 50,000 times. She’ll never stop lactating, having so many babies to feed. It’s so sexy.”

Asmodeus reached between her legs, poking at her pussy and making it drool, sending lines of love juice down her legs. “I’m not teaching you all of this for free. If you boys want me to calm the ache in your dicks, then one of you will have to learn how to please a girl. Do you want Miss Ash to take off her panties?”

“Yes!” said all the students in the class at once.

She lowered her panties, revealing the first strands of her bright pinkish-red pubic hair. She nudged her panties down further, revealing her clit, which stood out from the rest of her pussy. It was as hard as her nipples, a shade of red that only drew further attention to it. She quickly removed one leg from her panties, finally showing her entire pussy to the class. It was puffy and engorged, love juice endlessly dripping from her lower lips. From what little they could see of the insides, it was bright pink, despite being thoroughly used. Over centuries of existence, Asmodeus had taken hundreds of dicks inside her, every one of them depositing their seed.

With her panties held in her hands, Asmodeus spun them around before throwing them into the face of Adam, a young man sitting near the front of the class. The crotch of her panties landed directly on his face, exposing him to a direct hit of everything about her. The warm stickiness of her pussy, the smell of her love juices. It surged up his nose and made his dick so hard that he felt like he was going to cum from rubbing it against his underwear. Asmodeus approached him, peeling her wet panties off his face.

“Adam, you’re the lucky boy who caught my panties. All the boys in this class are rock fucking hard, but your dick is the first one that might cum. Doing it in your underwear would be such a waste. Cum is supposed to go on a girls’ body. Tell me, how did Miss Ash’s pussy juice taste?”

“Delicious...” said Adam, his eyes glazed over with animalistic lust.

“You boys are so limp that my body isn’t totally ready yet. Come, lay down on the desk and we’ll get your dick popping,” said Asmodeus.

Adam lay down on the desk, his cock sticking into the air stiffly. Asmodeus climbed onto the desk, pulling open her top and letting her breasts flop out. She didn’t feel right unless she was proudly displaying her tits. Though she had yet to reveal her demonic aspects to the class, that was going to come soon. She could smell the sperm swimming around in Adam’s balls. They didn’t know where to go, but they were desperate to come out. Asmodeus straddled him, shaking her pussy and ass just above his face.

“This is called sixty nine,” said Asmodeus. “It’s how a man and woman can orally please each other at the same time. As you can see, Adam is in possession of a good cock. Nice length, thickness, and his balls are so aching they’re nearly blue. My pussy’s already dripping wet. If you lick it, you’ll get more of that delicious juice I’ve been saving in there. Mine is special. It’ll make you even harder and more virile when you swallow it. Feel free to stick your tongue in there.”

Asmodeus plopped her pussy down over his mouth. Lured by the scent of her honey, Adam began to lick it, lapping away at the juices falling from her slit. Some of her demonic magic was infused in her pussy juices, making it addictive, with a mysterious sweetness that he couldn’t resist. The more he licked, the more it spilled out of Asmodeus’ pussy, rolling down his cheeks and chin and onto the wood of the desk itself, staining it with the teacher’s scent. His tongue pushed inside her, pressing against her folds and drawing more out.

As this was going on, Asmodeus moaned and groped her own breasts, rolling her nipple between her fingers. It had been so long since she had forced one of the damned souls in the Second Circle to eat her out. Having a live human do it was even better. His technique was unrefined, but he was nearly worshipping her pussy as he dug in. She wanted to return the favor. Everything about his young dick appealed to her. The shape, the color, and the immature smell.

Pressing her fingertips against his balls, Asmodeus sucked on his cock, starting with the tip. She loudly slurped at the head, working her way down the shaft. Compared to some of the cocks she had taken on her journeys around the world, it wasn’t nearly as big or hard, but it was pleasant to suck. The youthful springiness of it in her mouth, along with the stuffy smell, made it enjoyable. She wasn’t expecting him to be able to hold on for very long. He was doing it in front of the entire class, with a teacher, for the first time.

“This is called fellatio, or a blowjob,” said Asmodeus. “And what Adam is doing is cunnilingus. These parts feel really good when licked, but you have to be careful when teasing them. You don’t want to use your teeth or make them cum too early. Make it fun for the woman, too.”

Adam’s tongue was now buried deep inside Asmodeus. Her pussy was twitching, overflowing with delight. Finally, his tongue found her clit. He sucked and pushed on it, teasing Asmodeus and bringing her to the brink of orgasm. She took his dick into her mouth, all the way up to the base, and rolled her tongue around his shaft. That was more than he could take inside her warm mouth. His first thick load sprayed into her mouth, dripping from her palate and going down into her throat. Asmodeus shook her hips as he made her cum at the same time, covering his face in another spurt of her pussy juice.

Pulling her mouth away, Asmodeus opened up and showed the class her tongue, covered in a layer of sticky white. “This is Adam’s semen,” said Asmodeus. She swallowed it loudly, wiping her lips with her sleeve. “It’s really thick for a first load, filled with countless numbers of sperm just waiting to knock a woman up. All this has been foreplay. What do you say, Adam? Give into your heart’s desire and fuck Miss Ash right now. You’re young, so your refractory period is short.”

That was partly the truth. Just being soaked in her saliva had made him remain rock hard. Asmodeus removed her skirt and shirt, leaving her standing nearly completely naked in front of the class. She placed her hands on the desk, giving them a good look at her ass. She placed her hand on her hips, smacking her plump butt cheeks and making them jiggle. She could sense it in the classroom. Some boys were starting to put their hands in their pants and jerk off, while others were watching excitedly.

“This is the real deal,” said Asmodeus. “Adam’s going to put his dick in my pussy, and start thrusting like an animal. What happens next is up to him? Will he cum on my soft skin? Or let it blow inside me and fill my womb with his hot spunk? I’m fine with either option, I’m just a slut hungry for semen.”

Adam approached behind Asmodeus, gripping his still-dripping dick in his hands. At first, he rubbed his glans against her butthole. Asmodeus coyly laughed. “You’re too inexperienced for anal. It’s lower. Not that low, you don’t want to go in my urethra. Right... there.” Asmodeus sighed happily as his dick spread apart her lower lips, plunging into her demonic pussy. She felt his body warmth and hers overlap, her sticky folds closing in tight around his dick.

“This is sex,” said Asmodeus. “How does it feel?”

“It feels amazing! It’s so tight and warm inside you, Miss Ash!” said Adam. “I want to start moving!”

“Then grab onto my butt and do your thing, young man,” said Asmodeus. “Because I’m not actually Miss Ash. I’m Asmodeus, the Demon Lord of Lust from Hell itself.” Small gusts of wind surrounded her body as her horns materialized in front of the class, her black tail curling around and revealing the heart-shaped tip at the end. Adam now realized he had a dick deep inside a demon, but that made him want to pull out even less. No wonder Ash was so good at sex.

“Miss Asmodeus...” said Adam. “I’m going!”

He humped like a dog in heat, making the fat in Asmodeus’ butt jiggle with every thrust. The squishing noise of his dick going in and out of her pussy filled the classroom, the entire class zeroing in on the point where they were connected. As she rocked back and forth on his dick, Asmodeus’ breasts shook about wildly, slapping against her torso and sending drops of sour-smelling sweat onto the floor. Her hard, pink nipples had turned into a blur. Every part of her body was red and sweaty, caught in the throes of sex as she cried out, so loud that it was a wonder the class from next door didn’t check what was happening.

“Fuck! Fuck yes! I love boys’ cocks!” said Asmodeus. “Especially when they’re just discovering sex! Keep pounding me, you horny bastard!”

His dick still sensitive from cumming in Asmodeus’ mouth, Adam tried to hold out for as long as he could. His dick was hot, his balls slapping against her wet thighs. Every part of him was crying out to release. He tried to hold back, but the desire to cum only got even harder. His classmates were watching him, hoping to follow his advice. He had the honor of being the first one to cum inside Miss Ash, and he didn’t want to waste it. He dug his hands into her ass flesh, squeezing down as her pussy tightened even further around him.

“I’m going to cum!” he said.

“Good, do it,” Said Asmodeus.

His second load, just as thick as the first, shot into Asmodeus’ pussy. When she felt the warmth of freshly shot semen coursing through her stomach, her demonic powers started to return to their maximum power. It was so sticky and thick that it was incredible, falling into the folds of her pussy but so voluminous that the rest of it dropped out onto the floor, rolling down her thighs. Adam was exhausted, and slumped to the floor as Asmodeus showed the class her pussy. White cum fell from her lips, still hot and sticky. Asmodeus scooped some of it onto her fingers, licking it like fresh whipped cream.

“And that’s a creampie,” said Asmodeus. “Boys, now you know what to do. Let the orgy begin.”

She blew a kiss towards the class. A warm wind blew through the classroom, rustling the boys’ hair and opening their zippers. This was only a fraction of her demonic magic. They were too young to handle all of it, but even this much would be enough to make them go wild on her. Once the wind died down, the rest of the class stood up from their desks and dropped their trousers, revealing their dicks to Miss Ash. They were different in size and shape and color, but each of them had balls packed full of cum that was waiting to explode.

Asmodeus dropped to the floor. One boy came over and shoved his dick in her mouth, asking her to suck it like she had done with Adam. Asmodeus happily sucked his cock, working her tongue around the shaft. She took two of the other boys in her hands, jerking them off with her nimble fingers. Asmodeus made sure to spit in her hands before she did so, making them slick. Her saliva could stay slippery for longer than a humans’, making it perfect for handjobs.

Another student got under her and shoved his dick into her pussy, using Adam’s semen as lube to help him to Asmodeus’ sloppy seconds. Another boy followed his lead, sticking his cockhead into Asmodeus’ ass. She had a perfectly slutty demonic ass, the kind that didn’t need any sort of prep work. It could accept a dick immediately, and Asmodeus was now having both of her holes railed by these young men, their dicks sliding against each other inside her and heightening the pleasure.

Two more boys wedged their way in, picking up one of Asmodeus’ heavy breasts in their hands and sucking on her nipples. Asmodeus loved the way their tongues played with her tips, sucking at them like they were trying to squeeze milk from her bosom. Every slurp of their tongues made her pussy tighter. The area around her was getting too crowded. The other boys watched from a distance, jerking their cocks to keep them hard in anticipation of getting their chance with Miss Asmodeus.

She couldn’t say a word. Her body was completely dominated by cock. Every hole on her body was stuffed with it, her hands full. The boys sucking her breasts were rubbing their hard dicks, hoping to land a cum shot in her belly button. Her entire sweaty body was radiating pheromones, which grew heavier in the classroom as the time went on. The boys could think of nothing but sex. Moans and grunts filled the room, making the place resemble one of the orgies in her circle that she loved so much.

The boys weren’t able to hold in their lust for long. Asmodeus came before they did, squirting over their bodies. When she came, they came. Cum landed everywhere. It filled her mouth, heading towards her stomach. It landed on her face and in her hair, dripping down her breasts and into her navel. It filled her asshole and pussy, creating a puddle of white cum beneath her. Asmodeus told the next set of boys to come on, getting into position taken by the other two.

For the boys who couldn’t wait, they ran over to Asmodeus and stroked their cocks passionately, white drops appearing on the tip. Hot ropes of freshly squeezed jizz flew from their tips, covering Asmodeus’ voluptuous body in hot cum. It felt so warm and sticky on her skin. She rubbed it in, glazing her body with it like body wash. Her entire body stank of semen, which only made her look lewder and more attractive. The boys took turns banging her, switching out when her body had milked their dicks dry.

Asmodeus kept going, thrusting and humping back and forth. She shook her ass, her breasts jiggling. Before long, the boys were left passed out on the floor with their pants around their ankles, and she was left standing. She looked at Adam, the first boy who had taken her offer. She picked her panties off his desk and rubbed them in his face. “You can keep them,” she said. “Always remember your first time. Every time you use them to fap, think of me.”

The room was left a mess, with puddles of sweat and cum everywhere. Asmodeus was leaking semen and love juice from her pussy, and her ass was dripping as she left. She opened the door to the classroom just as the bell rang for the next period. Asmodeus summoned a demonic circle to act as a portal back to hell, leaving the classroom behind. The boys weren’t sure what had happened, but they knew that they felt good. They had been with a woman who was better than any human woman, a memory that would last forever, if as a fuzzy dream.

Down in the Second Circle, Lucifer came to check on Asmodeus. “You smell like a schoolboy’s cum,” said Lucifer. “Were you getting your jollies up on Earth again?”

“It’s what I love to do,” said Asmodeus. “They were such sweet boys. I might visit again sometime.”


End file.
